


For The World

by fandomgeek14



Series: Navigating Stardom [8]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel), Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover (kind of), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, as is Red Carpet Diaries, high school story is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: A glimpse into the future of Thomas and Maddie as a family. Set six ish years after Red Carpet Diaries, and like eight or nine after Hollywood U, in which Thomas finally has the life he has always longed for.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U)
Series: Navigating Stardom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270412
Kudos: 1





	For The World

A five year old girl with dark hair andbrown eyes sat in the living room with her brother, a boy of about three years, with brown hair and blue eyes looking over at a photo album their mother was showing them of her years in high school and university that they had both demanded to see as she was sorting out the office. 

“Mommy, daddy isn’t in any of these pictures” the young girl pointed out to her mother who chuckled at her point 

“That’s because your dad isn’t fond of having his photo taken and we haven’t got to the ones he’s in yet” her mum replied “That being said, who’s that?” 

She pointed to a photo on the next page, a photo her friend Autumn Brooks had taken of the gang at the set of ‘ **Hamartia** ’, which gave her her first acting role (and a bit of a dip into directing) with Chris Winters and- 

“daddy” the younger siblingexclaimed 

“He’s not smiling” the elder one pointed out again, she liked picking out the minuscule details in her mum’s photos

“He wasn’t happy that a bunch of high school students wanted to take a photo” their mum laughed

“But you were there, wasn’t he happy about that?” 

“No, your dad didn’t really know me at that point, to him I was just another annoying fifteen year old in the background of a film” 

Okay, she wasn’t technically in the background of the film, she had actual lines and if you asked Chris Winters for his opinion, was quite a pivotal role in the film as the lead hostage out of the teenagers that he had to save in the film, but they were too young to understand that stuff or even watch the at that age, they’ll understand the whole logistics of the movie set and on set relationships when they were older. 

“You’ve got that wrong, I knew you were special even then, even if I didn’t quite know how special or in what way” a voice said from the doorway 

“Daddy!” The girl immediately jumped down from her seat and ran towards her father and hugged him tightly

“Hello Isobel, how was kindergarten?” He asked returning the little girl’s hug.

“Great! I made lots of drawings!” She pulled away from her dad a huge excited grin on her face as she told her father this important bit of news 

“Really?”

“Yeah! Mummy said they’re amazing!” 

“Did she now? In that case they must be very good” 

Why don’t you go and bring them to show daddy?” Her mother smiled and the five year old skipped off to find them as the woman smiled at her husband “hi Thomas, I thought you weren’t back until late tonight?” 

“You know how unreliable filming can sometimes be, Maddie, we were ahead of schedule, so I thought I’d spend an evening with my family, even if it is gone seven” Thomas smiled moving into the room they had been in and giving his wife a kiss hello.

“Daddy, you forgot me!” The three year old exclaimed interrupting his father and mother and reaching out for the director as if he wanted to be picked up, immediately, Thomas complied to his son’s wish “I didn’t forget about you Teddy” Thomas smiled, scooping him up from the wheelchair he was sat in. 

Edward or Teddy, had been paralysed from the waist down from birth and that had proved a challenge for his parents, and whilst that was the case, It didn’t mean his parents and older sister didn’t love him any less because of it. 

“Mummy’s showing pictures” Teddy pointed to the album on the coffee table, Thomas gave Maddie a quizzical look

“what pictures?” 

“Just my high school ones and University ones, don’t worry, nothing too bad” Maddie shrugged at her husband 

“I wasn’t worried, you’re a good enough mom, to not let those photos slip in there” he teased 

“Thomas! Not in front of the children!” 

“Daddy! Look at what I drew!” Isobel had returned holding a drawing out to her father he took it and looked at it fondly 

“It’s of, me, Teddy, you, mommy, auntie Rachel, uncle Steve and Jonathan” she pointed to each character in the drawing as she named them. Johnathan, was Rachel’s son, who was born two months after Isobel was and the pair were the best of friends, which Maddie found hilarious considering Thomas’ tendency to argue with his sister over silly things such as their mother’s favourite genre of film but hey, at least the cousins get along extremely well together without the arguments. 

“That’s a very good drawing Isobel, I expect Jonathan would like to see it when we see them next week, so you would be best off keeping it safe in your room” Thomas praised his young daughter 

“Speaking of bedrooms, it’s time for bed” Maddie said looking at her watch which said seven thirty, half an hour past the children’s bedtime. 

“Aw, but mommy you said we could stay up” 

“For half an hour more, half an hour ago, besides your brother is already asleep” 

This was true, Thomas noticed that his son had fallen fast asleep in his arms in the two or three minutes he had been holding him, bless him, he must have been shattered from a day doing, well, whatever three year olds do. 

“Daddy, can I-“ 

“No Isobel, your mom is right” 

“But I wanna stay up and spend time with you daddy!” Isobel whimpered at her father

How about I make you a deal? You go to bed nicely and I’ll be up to read you a story” Thomas, trying to avoid a full blown tantrum, spoke gently but sternly to the five year old who, considers the offer before nodding enthusiastically at her dad and turning to her mum a triumphant look on her face from the fact that she had taken her dad away from her mum for a little longer 

“Night night mommy!” 

“Night night Izzy, sweet dreams” her mum smiled kissing her forehead before doing the same to Teddy and taking Thomas’ hand, Izzy lead him up the stairs to the bedrooms, leaving Maddie behind to switch on the TV quietly and find a film for her and Thomas to watch. 

* * *

Twenty five minutes later, the spot on the sofa next to Maddie dipped down and Thomas sank back into the furniture with a sigh of exhaustion, he wrapped his arm around his wife as she stretched out on the sofa and leaned into him, looking up at him with a smile on her face 

“Tired?” She asked

“Who knew a five year old would be difficult at bed time?” 

“You’re lucky the three year old was asleep, then it’s two verses one!” 

“I, do not envy you when that happens” he said before realising what was on tv “Prominence?” 

“It’s just starting, figured you’d need to watch a film to relax, I was lucky it was one of your favourites” Maddie said “really takes you back doesn’t it?” 

“it does, hopefully we won’t have anyone to interrupt us this time” he smiled 

“Well except from a five year old and a three year old” 

“I was thinking more of your arch rivals but those two would do to, Isobel is one handful, thankfully for a three year old, Teddy is not so much of one, well apart from, but that’s not his fault” 

“No, like you told me when he was born, it’s not anyone’s fault , nobody could do anything about it. It’s just one of those things”Maddie agreed, Teddy’s birth had been long and hard, for Maddie and because of the resulting paralysis of her son, she had struggled with thinking she’d done something wrong and caused it, luckily Thomas had been there to comfort her and make her realise that it was not her fault, it was just the way things were and nobody was at fault “Izzy is definitely less of a handful when you’re around, she’s a daddy’s girl” 

“No she isn’t” Thomas protested 

“She is! She has you wrapped around her finger! If it was me making that deal with her she’d have refused and gone straight to tantrum, waking up Teddy who would have then joined in, which is a more regular occurrence than you think” Maddie laughed “she’s as stubborn as you are” 

Isobel was definitely a daddy’s girl and  _ everyone _ knew it! When she was born, she took a liking to Thomas, more than she did Maddie, as she would always be good when Thomas was looking after her, but when it was Maddie she’d just scream, it was quite comical actually, Maddie had developed a theory that the reason why she was like that was because Thomas had named her and he’d chosen to name her after Isobel Lennart, a famous screenwriter and playwright, famous for films such as ‘Love Me or Leave Me’, and ‘It Happened In Brooklyn’, and for writing the book for the musical ‘Funny Girl’ as Thomas had pointed out, was one of Maddie’s favourite old musicals. And it appears her theory was appearing to be correct. 

“Well in that case Teddy is a mommy’s boy” Thomas pointed out to his wife who just smirked at him like it was obvious 

“Of course he’s a mummy’s boy, he’s the baby of the family” 

Maddie was the one who named Teddy, Edward, after one of the characters in her favourite book, ‘ Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows’ , Teddy Lupin and after one of her favourite actors of all time, Eddie Redmayne, and another character in one of her favourite musicals, ‘ Blood Brothers ’, which Thomas was delighted about, but she was lucky he liked the name Edward so, it stuck. And that appeared to confirm Maddie’s theory, as Teddy became a mummy’s boy through and through, as it was the complete opposite to what happened with Isobel, he’d be good for Maddie but not for Thomas. 

So you were showing them photos today?” Thomas nodded to the album that was still on the coffee table 

“Yeah they wanted to, like I said earlier, it was just the ones from my teenage years, didn’t even get onto Hollywood U so you were barely in them” 

“I wouldn’t have minded if I was in them, our children deserve to know our story, as long as there’s no inappropriate ones in there”

“Why would I put inappropriate pictures in a family album? No, your underwear modelling photos are safe away from children’s eyes, along with the other photos that could destroy their innocence all together” Maddie said teasingly as she noticed her husband going red “anyway, speaking of family, what did you mean when you said to Iz about seeing Rachel’s family next week?” 

“I knew you’d catch onto that slip of the tongue” 

“Nothing get’s past me anymore, it came with the mothers intuition” 

Thomas shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable “I may have invited Rachel, Alice, Chris, Addison and the others and their families to celebrate our anniversary next week” 

Alice and Matt Rodriguez were the second of the group to have children, after Chris, then it had been Thomas’ sister, Rachel, who had lost the having kids part of the sibling race/competition between themto her brother by two months, so now they were currently equal in the race, and finally everyone was surprised (well, maybe not Maddie) when Addison had started dating Ethan and had a kid within a year of doing so. It was weird, all their friends had children, they had children, and yet they were pretty much all still in their twenties, well, with the exception of Thomas of course.

“Is that all?” Maddie raised an eyebrow at Thomas 

“No, but I am not going to divulge you in what I am planning” 

“Not even if I reward you for it?” She smiled coyly loosening Thomas tie, he cleared his throat and put his focus back to the film

“No, not going to work” 

“Damn” Maddie cursed before looking at her wedding band on her finger Thomas noticed this, and turned his attention back to his wife 

“What is it?” 

“I can’t believe next week is our sugar wedding anniversary” 

It’s been six years and we’ve had two kids and yet I can still remember it as if it was yesterday” Thomas smiled at his wife.

“Probably because I ruined it by making you cry because I told you I was pregnant with Izzy and completely destroyed your reputation as a heartless bastard” Maddie smiled cheekily at her husband

“You didn’t ruin it, it made me the happiest man in the world twice over, and whilst I would be awful for someone to announce their pregnancy at another person’s wedding I think there are exceptions if you’re the bride and you’ve just found out you’re pregnant or you don’t announce it to everyone which you didn’t. And the Hollywood tabloids should have known I wasn’t heartless, just honest, by that point”

Thomas could remember that moment easily, it had just been just after the first dance, in which he’d surprised her by not telling her they were dancing to ‘Beauty and The Beast’ which had been her only dream wedding requirement as a child that had secretly stayed with her her entire life. She’d pulled him off to the side, telling him she had a surprise for him too, an extra wedding present, if you will, and handed him a small box with a positive pregnancy test in with a nervous smile. After opening it and realising what the hell it meant he had been so overjoyed that he’d completely forgotten about his reputation, pulled her into a tearful hug and spun her around happily, not caring if anyone saw them.

“That’s debatable, some would argue you’re just as heartless as the day you broke up with me” Maddie pulled him away from the happy memory with her teasing

“ That wasn’t my fault” he grumbled getting fairly defensive about the subject

“Relax, I know, if anything it was the ultimate bitch’s fault for the whole thing, and I’m glad that you knocked some sense into me to cut ties with her permanently, especially after Teddy was born and besides, I like to think that without that three year blip in our relationship, we wouldn’t be where we are today” Maddie grinned making Thomas smile

“Well, I could argue we would be exactly where we are but go on” he said

“Where do you think we’d be now if you hadn’t crashed my wedding?”

“I did not crash your wedding! That would go completely against my character to....I merely delayed it a little, by strolling into the church a little late and expressed my opinion on the matter, you were the one who actually ended it and went with me” Maddie raised an eyebrow at him again that was literally the definition of wedding crashing and objecting to one.

“Okay, fine, I did ‘crash’ it but I wouldn’t have without that overly cheesy letter from a certain  someone ” 

“Touché”

“And to answer your question, exactly where we are now”

That took Maddie by surprise and she lifted her head to look at him

“Are you saying my marriage to Jason wouldn’t have worked out?”

“Jason was a misogynist, and a player, not to mention he spent most of the time down at a bar with his college friends, you said it yourself, you weren’t cut out for being, what was it that you said? ‘Being whatLizzie feared to be at the beginning of Shaun of The Dead’? I expect you’d have had it annulled and found your way back to me eventually” Thomas said proudly, Maddie couldn’t believe how much of an ego he still had after all these years.

“What makes you confidently think I’d go back to you?”

“To quote your letter again you were ‘like Olivia Newton-John in Grease, you were hopelessly devoted’ to me and considering we were friends at that point it isn’t much of a stretch to suggest we’d eventually be more again”

“Well, you are the Danny to my Sandy” Maddie smiled cheekily at him “or is it the other way round?”

Thomas chuckled at the joke before turning to the screen and pointing out a bit of the film “this is a brilliant bit of Cinematography, North really captures the emotions the characters are feeling in a single continuous shot” 

“And there’s the man I married” Maddie smiled and turned to the screen snuggling into her husband and focused her attention to the film. 

* * *

A while later, the film had ended with surprisingly no interruptions by either of their children. Thomas switched off the tv, getting ready to go to bed, and looked down at his wife, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace, a peaceful look on her face, she had fallen fast asleep during the film. she must have had an exhausting day, looking after the children, which she had volunteered to do whilst he worked on his latest film. He smiled, as he tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly tracing the soft skin of her face.

“I love you” he whispered “so much” before leaning over to kiss the top of her head, Maddie stirred at the movement and opened her eyes sleepily to look at her husband

“What did you say?” She asked barely a wake

“Just how I feel about you, now come on, it’s nearly midnight, and I have to be up at half five”

Maddie shifted off Thomas, allowing him to get up and offer her a hand up, she took it and they walked hand in hand upstairs to the master bedroom, where in less than ten minutes they were in bed, laying face to face gazing at each other with as much love in their eyes as they did when they got together the first time.

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“Would you change anything? If you could”

“Are you asking I regret being with you? Because if you are, I swear-“ 

“No, I’m not, it’s just a thought that popped into my head”

Thomas took Maddie’s hand under the covers tracing her fingers with his.

“Eight years together, almost six years of marriage and two wonderful children, I wouldn’t change a single thing” 

Maddie smiled and pulled him into a kiss, deep, and fraught with emotion, one that gave him everything he could ever wish for from her, Thomas pulled Maddie on top of him, in response, fully intending on it going further than where they were currently at, when-

“Mummy!” A cry from Teddy echoed down the hall “Mummy!”

Maddie sighed and rolled off Thomas, sitting up a little frustrated at the ruined mood, begrudgingly swinging her legs over the bed and standing up, wrapping a dressing gown round her as her husband watched barely able to keep in his laughter at their misfortune

“Those kids sure do have great timing” she muttered as she left of the room as Thomas he watched her, a smile playing at his lips as he laughed silently at his wife’s reaction.

And he knew he was right in what he said to his wife. That it was all true, he wouldn’t change a single bit of what he had. Not even for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just thought I’d clear up a bit of spelling issue that was intended in the fic. When Isobel calls Maddie ‘mom’ and Teddy calls her ‘mum’ it’s not a spelling mistake, I just like to think that Isobel picked up the American pronunciation of the word because of how she’s a daddy’s girl whilst Teddy picked up the British pronunciation because he’s a mummy’s boy.


End file.
